Crossing Territories (An Edvy Fanfiction)
by Edward Elric Obsessor
Summary: It's what he wants. It's always what he wants. I just want to clarify some things. I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, I'm simply just a fan of it therefore, this is fan-based and none of the characters are mine. Now you can read this Fanfiction without me getting my head bitten off! Enjoy -


"W-Wow... I haven't been in this place in a long time. Ever since I've seen his face was the last time I visited Central." I sighed under my breath and sniggered "God it feels so damn good to be back." I stepped off the train station platform, unaware that someone was waiting for me. "Brother! A-Alphonse!" I started to squeeze the life out of Al. "Hey!" Tears began to stream down his face. "You beat me Al. It seems that I did! I-I missed you so fucking much. I did too, Ed." He hugged me back and started to cry with me. "I-I've missed you too, brother." He paused. "I've missed you too." People were just staring at us, almost like they pitied the Elric brothers. "I said that as soon I was back I would invite everyone over, to catch up with them. You have to come." He stared into my liquid gold eyes, almost beckoning me to say yes. "Sure, Al. It's taking place right now actually. Come on." He wiped the remaining tears from his face and grabbed my hand. I began to blush as he did that. Would it be wrong to tell him the second he got back about how I feel about someone? "A-Alphonse?" I was about to ask him about the question that was stuck in my head for a long time. "Y-Yes brother?" I could tell he was concerned, worried for me. "D-don't be so worried, it's not something-" I was interrupted by vibrating coming from his phone. "L-May? What's wrong? You just wanted to check on me? I'm fine, really! You don't need to worry about me! I have Ed with me, yes. Yes. Yep. B-Bye May." He sighed as he hung up the call. "What did you want, Ed? N-Nothing, it's fine. I'll tell you later. Okay Ed." We pulled up at what should of been his home. But... It was something so very different. "This isn't you're house. I rented a place for the night. Wow, you're prepared, Al. Yeah, I am." We fled up the 7 flights of stairs and he unlocked the door. Not a single person was there. Maybe I was early? Was my initial thought. However, the second I entered, I was shocked. Slightly infuriated at Al. "Alphonse? He's not here?" I looked in another room, wondering where he went. Big mistake on my part; the last thing I remembered was entering that room. I lost all consciousness.

"The pipsqueak's awake. Finally. I felt like I was waiting forever!" I couldn't move. I couldn't speak. I felt a burning sensation in my feet. "You may remember me. You may not. I'm that homunculus. Who loves the Elric brothers. Do you remember me?" I knew who he was, however I couldn't even speak. My mouth was taped together and my feet were tied with rope. "Why can't you answer? Answer me Fullmetal." He grabbed my face and tried to slam it to the ground. I wasn't hesitant. I wasn't resisting. He managed to staple my long, golden braid to the wall. I physically wasn't able to move. "Just checking that it your hair was strong enough. Mind, you should condition it more." He licked the sweat that dripped down my neck and sighed. "It wasn't as good as last time. You were much better last time." I tried to speak, but all I was doing was loosing oxygen. "What was that? Speak up Fullmetal." He pinched my nose together and I began to feel uncomfortable. I started to cry again. And not tears of joy this time. I tried to ask him why he was doing this and why he found pleasure from doing so but... I could barely breathe. "Shh. Stop trying to speak, shrimp. It only makes the pain harder to endure."

He stared at me with that pleased look. That look that told you that you were amusing. "You know something, Fullmetal, I've always had a thing for blondes. Which is why I could never fall for Alphonse, no matter how turned on he makes me feel." He ripped the tape off my mouth vigorously, giving me the ability to breathe. "This isn't for long." I exhaled, a rattling sensation building up inside my chest, feeling like my lungs were about to collapse any minute, "This freedom? It won't last for long, oh no. You should of considered yourself lucky before. Extremely lucky." He grabbed the two tufts of my fringe and taped them to the wall, each amount of pain extending it's lifespan. "Envy?" Tears started flooding my face as he tightly grabbed my wrists. "I didn't do anything with these." He sighed with disappointment, almost as if it was my fault. "What do I do now?" He began to contemplate, still holding onto my now Crimson coloured wrists. "What do you think I should do? Whatever the f-fuck you want. Yeah, whatever I want." He licked his lips and tied steel chains around my wrists while whispering "You better start talking otherwise I'll have to shut that pretty little mouth that you have." I couldn't move. I couldn't do anything but cry. He grabbed my face "In agony yet? Y-Yes. Oh really? It's just the beginning; that agony will turn into torture. Torture you won't forget. No matter how hard you try."

I wanted to tell Alphonse. I wanted to tell him about my feelings towards someone. But instead, I ended up here. "B-Brother... Where did Al... Go? Oh, wouldn't you like to know." Rage. That's all I could feel alongside agony. "Hurt me twice as hard... as much as you want... Just let him go dammit. I don't have him, honestly. But if you insist." He kicked me to the ground, my braid ripping and tears rolling onto the floor. Not soon after he grabbed a red fabric and tied it around my mouth. This is what he meant by torture. "Hurting yet, Fullmetal?" He tied the fabric even tighter then licked my neck again. "Fear tastes betting when it's preserved, don't you think? Answer me, Edward." His eyes were burning with fire; I tried to speak and he burst out laughing. "It's quite embarrassing actually. A homunculus having a human wrapped around it's finger feels so good, I'm not going to lie." I lost all of my energy. He grabbed my face and smirked. "You have a great jawline, Edward. So does Al. But he doesn't have that beautiful blonde hair and gold eyes that you have, which is disappointing. If only you were twins. I could of had a great time." I blankly stared at him, inside feeling disgust and agony. "It's like you're not enjoying this Fullmetal." I nodded in affirmation. "I'm going to make you enjoy the pain then." He doesn't even understand that... he was the one I'm falling for.

I gritted my teeth together, pain emitting into every one of my senses. "Why?" I tried to shout out yet to no avail I was stunned. I didn't want to move or step out of line; I was too scared to even move. "Enjoying it?" I stared into his somewhat alluring eyes, feeling a sensation build up in my chest that I had never experienced before. I leaned in closer, trying to indicate that this was what I wanted. Well, what I did want. "The pipsqueak wants to talk, huh?" He removed the cloth from my mouth and pinned me to the wall, tears suddenly coming to a halt, jolting into the air. "I-I... Feel... The same. Is that wrong?" I stared into his manipulative eyes. "It's the least of wrong, Edward. It's what you want. Isn't it?" I smiled and nodded. "I guess it is." He wiped the tear away from by cheek, releasing the tension that increased on my shoulders. "You still want me after this?" He crookedly grinned, "O-Of course I do, Envy. I wouldn't want anyone or anything but you." He leaned in closer and stared at me. "How do I know you're not going to do what I think you're about to do. Lock the door if you have to." He smirked as he began to untie me. "I like men like you, Edward. The type that wants it. The type that can't live without it."

I stared into the endless depths of his purple eyes as he pulled closer to me, breathing on my burning neck. "You're enjoying this, aren't you?" I asked, struggling to break free from the chains he restrained me in. "Of course I am." He replied, his smile becoming even more deceiving than before. "Aren't you? Of course I am." I replied, mimicking his tone of voice, laughing afterwards. "You shouldn't mock me, Edward." He snarled, kissing my neck repeatedly. I began to blush, my cheeks turning crimson with embarrassment. "I never usually do this to the likes of you but, I'll make an exception." He slowly untied all of the restrains that he put on me, itching closer to me after. "I can't thank you enough." I sarcastically rolled my eyes, bringing my body towards him. I didn't want to disappoint him.

He began to unzip my trousers, my temperature only increasing as time went on. I grabbed his waist in response, caressing the outside of his thigh. He smiled again, continuing the action he was performing. "You'll have to do more than that to impress me, Envy. O. Oh, really?" He ripped my shirt, all of my body being exposed. I was shocked and a little embarrassed. "W-What... Are you..." He grabbed my wrists, his eyes hypnotising my movement. He slammed my body to the ground, tears streaming down my face. I realised something. I was stupid and naive enough. He... He... "Manipulation. That's right." Why? Why would he do this? He... He...' My entrain of thought was left without an ending. His powerful kick to the head left me cowering. He tilted my head upwards and punched my stomach, making me cough blood all over his hands; he wiped the blood onto my previously white shirt. I tried standing up, but the only thing I achieved was my trousers falling down to my knees. "That's better." I fell to the ground, my knees trembling with anxiety and fear. What do I do now? I can't run. There's no escape from here on out. He's got me wrapped around his finger now.

"S-Stop dammit. It h...hurts..." He broke the hair tie that held my braid together and whispered into my ear: "You're extremely easy to manipulate, that's for sure." He began to remove something beyond comprehension. I tried to dart away and head for the door but he stuck his fingers into my mouth and reeled me back. Soon after, he slammed my head to the wall, laughing at my stupidity as he was doing so. "What happened to 'lock the door, huh?" He sniggered, "Pathetic humans. Always so stupid. Did you really think you could date Envy? You're just one of the thousand disposals I go through." He grabbed my red raw wrists, pushing himself into place of me. "You'll like this part."


End file.
